


timescapes

by unfiguredout



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Dark Past, Dimension Travel, Drama, Fantasy, Far Future, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Multi, Murder, Mystery, Other, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Rivalry, Royalty, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfiguredout/pseuds/unfiguredout
Summary: down in the depths of sonnenblume and swag city, lies a dangerous curse. a curse that has lived since the year 184. this curse can destroy in no time. a mysterious man, a time traveler, decided to make a creation. this creation led to a big problem. let's say...a big hole in the world.big shout out to pogchamps discord group, for helping me plot out this lore. i am giving them most of the credit, it was their idea but i decided to write it into an actual chapter story. much love!





	1. prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just the beginning, the beginning of a new life.

"it was the year 5670, March 16. that day was the biggest mistake of my life. i opened a breach, a breach to a whole new set of universes. i had never seen anything like it before. i was able to travel through dimensions, and travel to the past or future. but that's risky. that's where i made my mistake. i had read a book from many years ago, about a curse. this curse took over people, took over everything. it destroys. it's almost like it has a life of its own. then when we were close to having the technology to research it more, it just vanished, without a trace with no more evidence than what others had seen, experienced, and written down. my stupid self decided to go back into that time, and check it out. i just know nothing like this had ever occurred and people acted like this was normal. why was no one talking about this!? i saw too much stuff, i couldn't handle it, and went back into the portal. all of a sudden, the portal just starts going crazy. dimension through dimension and time to time. i thought i was going to die when i realized, the portal was broken. moments later, i just saw a bright white light and all of a sudden i was in a different year. all my creations, all my writing, my life...it's gone. i'm stuck in this time. i couldn't go back. i looked around to see that...the curse book had followed me and it-"

"fuck", the mysterious person had whispered, as their pen ran out of ink. they proceeded to close their diary. i turned to a random page. it read, "it's only a matter of time, remember the clock stops for no one."


	2. desolate

it was a bright morning.

i decided to wake up earlier than usual. i was feeling motivated. "i don't know what's giving me this feeling." i mumbled.


End file.
